


Iris Orange Ivory Trailer

by LotusSwarm



Category: Bleach, RWBY
Genre: Bleach AU in some way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 03:49:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6837943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LotusSwarm/pseuds/LotusSwarm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loss is inevitable, that is why we follow the swallowtail to the end of the path, to escape the truth. Where ever it leads us, it brings us to our rebirth. A light of hope that shines in the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Iris Orange Ivory Trailer

**After having to focus so much for my college courses, having to juggle my school work and my _Ivory_ chapters, I came to the conclusion to create trailers for the main four, similar to Team RWBY. So, this one here is Ichigo’s Trailer, “Iris Orange.”…..Yeah, I couldn’t find any orangey colors that start with the letter “I”.**

**I hope the quote fits this well. I couldn’t find any songs for this, but feel free to find whatever song that may suit it.**

“Talking.”

(*) – Author’s Facts

* * *

 

**Disclaimer: Bleach stuff belongs to Tite Kubo and RWBY stuff belongs to Monty Oum and Roosterteeth.**

* * *

 

The golden hour has settled in on a quiet neighborhood. Well, mostly quiet. On one particular street, a group of thug-looking guys, each one carrying baseball bats, surrounded a young man who appears to be 17 years old. He stood 5’11½” of average height and a seeming muscular build. His short, spiky hair has a very odd coloration of honey, he has peach-colored skin, light brown eyes, and his face seems to be in a permanent scowl. He wears a dark orange, unzipped sleeveless hoodie over a short-sleeved black shirt that has emblem of a swallowtail butterfly with a skull-like design in orange font. He also wears white skinny jeans with a black belt with a chain attached and black calf-high lace up boots. Lastly, he wears black fingerless gloves that reach to his mid-arms, a red/white/blue wristband on his left wrist, a pair of black aviator goggles with orange lenses around his neck, and a red rosary around his neck. Strapped to his back by a red band is a large, Khyber knife-like black sword that just about the same height as he is wrapped in a white cloth and attached to his belt on the left side in a white scabbard is another black sword that is a relatively small blade, about the size of the boy’s arm that resembles more like a trench knife more than a sword. It has an enclosed handle, with a portion acting like a hand guard. The young man’s name is Ichigo. He gave each of the thugs a sharp glare.

“What’s up with this guy?” one thug, who sports a mullet, growled.

“What I wanna know is why this punk-ass knocked-out one of our guys for no reason!?” another thug, who has a scar along the jawline, exclaimed.

Ichigo scoffed. “ _No reason_?” he repeated with a sneer. “I’ve got a pretty damn good reason.” He pointed at a telephone pole behind him. At the bottom were what appear to be a broken, porcelain vase and a single, dark pink rose that seemed to have lost some of its petals. Not far from these delicate items was a delinquent, probably a member of this group of goons. He was lying on the pavement, unconscious with a bloody nose and missing a couple of teeth. “Your friend thought it was a _fun idea_ to smash that vase!”

Mullet snorted as he placed his bat on his shoulder in a nonchalant fashion. “Who the hell cares about some stupid pla-” He was cut short as a swift, glove-covered fist landed between his eyes. The force of the punch was powerful enough to send him flying a couple of yards away.

“Rusty!” Jaw-Scar called out. He turned to his comrade’s assaulter. Ichigo was still posed in the act of punching; the setting sun behind him seems to have made his hair look as though it was glowing(*). A close up to his face reveals a determined look, as if saying ‘come on, I can take you all on.’ Jaw-Scar gritted his teeth.

“KICK HIS ASS!” He shouted, raising his bat and charged, the others following his example. The group swung their bats furiously at the young man, who managed to dodge and block successfully. Eventually, he started to knock out many of the thugs with hard punches. It was then he was hit in the back of the head by something metallic. Thanks to his Aura, it wasn’t serious. Soothing the throb, he turned to the culprit. It was Jaw-Scar, who is now wielding a lead pipe. He chuckled darkly. “Let’s see you can block this.” The honey-haired teen only smirked as he pulled out his black trench dagger.

Jaw-scar sneered before charging again, his pipe and the dull end of Ichigo’s dagger. Ichigo manages to push Jaw-Scar off and knock him down before a gunshot is heard and a bullet grazed his left cheek from behind. He turned to see Rusty, now conscious with a bloody nose, holding a pistol. Where did he get that?

Rusty grinned sadistically. “Still feeling confident now, shithead?!” He shouted, aiming his gun at Ichigo’s face. Not fazed, Ichigo pointed his dagger at Rusty, who only laughed. “What are you gonna do? Shoot me with your blade?” The bright-haired young man smirked again. With a single twitch of his wrist, the dagger started to deconstruct and reconstruct itself into something akin to the Kel-Tec PLR16(**). Before Rusty could pull his trigger, Ichigo shot his first and knocks the other’s gun out of his hand, destroying the weapon. Rusty grabbed his hand in light pain.

Sensing something behind him, Ichigo turned and ducked before a metallic bat could hit his head. His Aura may have protected him from the first strike, but he doesn’t want to take any chances with a second strike. The assailant was the very first guy Ichigo knocked out, the one who smashed the vase. And from the look on his face, he is thirsty for revenge. Suddenly feeling more confident, the rest of the thugs, including Rusty and Jaw-Scar, gathered behind him, all wielding metal bats. Ichigo frowned this time. This has become too tedious, he figured. And it was starting to get dark now, the sun almost gone and the moon is already in the sky, half-shattered. He originally thought taking out Zan, his dagger, would set them straight. But, apparently, these goons are stupider than he thought. He turned Zan back into dagger form and placed it back in its scabbard. He reached over his left shoulder for his larger blade, Getsu. Upon taking a hold on the handle, the white fabric began to unravel in a dramatic fashion and reveals the rest of the sword. It is pure black, like his dagger, with the grip at the base of the blade and a handle extending back from this about roughly the width and length of Ichigo's forearm. There is a thin, hollowed-out portion running along the back edge of the blade from the base to the middle of the blade. Ichigo then did several impressive swings with the sword (think of when Ruby shows off her scythe at Roman’s goons at the first episode) before resting it on his right shoulder; this time with the shattered moon in the background (can’t have a RWBY-esque trailer without the shattered moon appearing).

A long silence fell in their vicinity. The goons only stared, their jaws dropped and blinked individual. Ichigo has his left hand at his left hip and still resting Getsu on his shoulder. He looked at group, waiting for one of them to make a move. After what felt like 20 minutes, all but the first dude, Rusty, and Jaw-Scar, ran in the opposite direction, screaming in fright. The remaining three looked back at the obviously more talented fighter in front of them. Ichigo raised a brow, wondering what their next move would be. Their arms and legs started to shake as they exchanged glances at it each other. There was only three of them know, and even with a large of hooligans, they didn’t stand a chance with someone who is trained to kill the beasts that ravages their world. With a deep breath, they dropped their weapons and darted off running, screaming as well. Ichigo hunched his shoulders lightly, narrowed his eyes and pursed his lips.

Of course.

* * *

 

After the goons ran off crying somewhere, the young man put his sword back in its place and reached down to the broken vase to clean it up, along with the tattered little rose. “Thank you…Ichigo.” Small voice said softly behind him. He turned his head to see a little girl, no older than 9 years old. She has her long hair worn in pigtails that are held in place with red ball hair bobbles. She has a long fringe which hangs over the left side of her face and wears a pink/white striped tank top and jean shorts and dark pink mary janes. Next to her is a young boy of five-years-old with dark hair and gray eyes. He wears a white T-shirt with red sleeves, blue jeans and sneakers.

“Coral…Jay(***).” He identified. He gathered the rose and as much of the broken porcelain as he could. “What are you two doing out so late?”

“We heard from Yuzu that you going to go check our mommy’s flower.” Jay answered. Yuzu, of course. That sister of his means well but she worries to damn much. Then again, who could blame her?

And speaking of the flower. “Here.” Ichigo said, giving the withered rose to Coral, who graciously took it. “Sorry about your mom’s flower.”

“It’s okay. And thank you.” She smiled. Ichigo smile too, albeit lightly.

“Now, come on.” He said as he started walking, placing a free hand on Coral’s back as Coral took Jay’s hand, leading the two back home. “Let’s get you two home before your dad worries…and mine.” He said the last part awkwardly, causing the two kids to laugh. “And tomorrow, I can go with you to the florist shop to get more flowers for your mom before I leave.”

“Oh, you’re going to Beacon in Vale?” Coral asked, looking up at Ichigo curiously. “Why not here at Haven?”

“I have my reasons.” He answered simply.

“Is it because of your mommy?” Jay asked innocently. Ichigo’s eyes widened briefly. He looked at the two little kids next him. Damn it, he cursed in his head. Kids are supposed to be innocent of these things. What a messed up world we live in.

He sighed lightly through his nose before facing their path again. “You could say that.” He said.

“Do you still miss her?” Jay asked. Ichigo sadly smiled, turning his eyes at the broken moon before him.

“Everyday.”

* * *

 

Back at the telephone pole, a single dark pink rose petal sat on the pavement at the base of the pole. A few seconds later, a lone dark colored swallow-tailed butterfly fluttered around the petal before landing it.

* * *

 

**Name/ Ichigo Kurosaki**

**Age/ 17**

**Hair Color/ Honey**

**Eye Color/ Light Brown**

**Occupation/……**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sorry, couldn’t resist.**

**Like it? There’s three more after this, just like the RWBY trailers. I’m not good with fighting scenes, so I hope typing these trailers would help.**

**If you have any ideas for the next three trailers, feel free to tell me. After the trailers I will continue with the story. As for the story itself, I’m actually gonna make some changes to try and make it better than I originally thought up.**

**Zan and Getsu are individual names Ichigo gave his weapons (Sarcasm Alert: creative, isn’t it?). Zangestu, of course, are the weapons as a whole**

***I tried to make this look as badass as possible, hope it looks good. Also, it’s supposed to be symbolic in some way.**

****I figured that since the smaller blade is supposed to be the manifestation of Ichigo’s Quincy powers, I thought that having it turn into a pistol would make it badass. I’m not really bright when it comes to weapons, especially the weapons that appear in RWBY, so I hope I did okay**

*****The two kids are actually the Pluses that appear in Bleach. The girl is from the first episode and the boy appears in episode 2. Since the kids were never named, I decided to take upon it myself, even though the names aren’t Japanese**


End file.
